


The in-between honey

by That_1_Name



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Name/pseuds/That_1_Name
Summary: Life isn’t always exciting adventures, melodramatic love triangles, or revenge driven subplots. There are those normal days in-between that serve as the glue that connects everything. Despite how ordinarily boring these days are, they’re just as beautiful and important as those big moments.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	The in-between honey

They go to the beach every other weekend with the family, and, once every other month as a treat, they go with what they call the rest of their “family”. It was a terrifying sight for normal beachgoers to see Johnny and Daniel, walking hand in hand, with over 20 kids following them as they storm the beach and take over, especially when they start leading them in what looked like an impromptu karate lesson. Once the sun was gone, fires were sparked up and the two could be seen close together with their eyes taking in the sight of their students enjoying the sand and waves of a peaceful evening.

-

Cobra Kai was reborn again from the ashes of the previous one. John Kreese had been wiped clean from the memories of the place and buried in the plot where the previous Cobra Kai once stood. It took some time for the students to return, scared and jumpy that at any moment Kreese would jump out from the shadow like the specter he was, but, under Johnny’s guidance, he would teach them the art of how to strike down those fears with ferocity and never back down from kicking the ass out of anyone who belittles you or calls you a loser. Johnny taught his own personal style of karate where mercy is (occasionally) allowed, and, once in a while, the class was graced with a visit from Sensei LaRusso, who would sit off to the side and offer kind words to soften the hard ones from Johnny’s mouth.

-

The two dojos still duke it out. The All-Valley tournament was too tempting for either dojo to ignore, but each have their own reasons for signing up to participate. For Johnny, to win was to empower his students and show that they can be strong despite how much they are put down by others. For Daniel, to win was to show how force was not always necessary to come out on top and in the hope that through their actions the same beliefs he had gotten from Mr. Miyagi can be passed onto others who need them. Sometimes Cobra Kai wins and other times Miyagi-do wins, and afterwards the two dojos meet at a local restaurant, swapping techniques and just hanging out on mutual grounds; also the sensei who lost had to buy the one who won dinner.

-

Johnny and Daniel soon became aware of this pattern with their younger students. After a few months of training in one dojo, they suddenly would disappear and reappear at the other one. This would go on for a while to the point that the two decided to create a program together. _The Go and Ju_ lesson plan allowed students who sign up for it to sample both Miyagi-do and Cobra Kai on a scheduled month-to-month basis with the option that once the student had reached the age of 15 they could choose to either stay with the plan or permanently choose a dojo to their liking. The two senseis kept a journal where they tracked these students and note their progress and comfort with their training regiment to help them better adjust. Every now and then, the two would stay up late in bed and discuss a few of these students, putting up a bet on where they’ll end up.

-

Johnny liked falling asleep on Daniel during movie night. Not that he liked passing out during movie night, but Daniel’s tastes in films were debatably terrible. Maybe if he chose films that had more action to them and less talk and romance he would be able to keep awake, but tonight was not that night following the 20th minute to pass without a single explosion or badass fight scene. Johnny settled into Daniel’s side, head resting against his while his eyes slowly drifted shut. There was something unexplainably comfortable about Daniel’s hair. Maybe it was with how soft it felt that it might as well act as a pillow, or the smell of his shampoo that has become so synonymous with him that every time Johnny smells a hint of mint his face instantly comes to mind. With his arms wrapped tightly around his partner, Johnny would drift off into a peaceful sleep and dream of a face that he’ll find when he wakes up.

-

Daniel enjoyed Johnny’s cooking despite how many tries it took him to make it. At first, Johnny was so shy about cooking for him that he pretended that he didn’t even know how an oven actually worked, but, one day out of the blue, Daniel found a flimsy looking pancake waiting for him on a plate in their kitchen. Johnny’s face was red, and Daniel couldn’t miss the state of the kitchen or the flour staining Johnny’s hand. He took a careful bite. It didn’t taste great, but, with the way those blue eyes were looking at him anxiously, Daniel smiled warmly and took another bite, “My compliments to the chef.” After that, Johnny would cook for him whenever the mood would strike, and Daniel would swallow whatever was put in front of him because he knew that in every bite and morsel he could taste the love Johnny put into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote out as I'm running up against writer's block with my other WIPs. Fun fact: "Go and ju", according to the novelization of Karate Kid Part III, mean "hard and soft".
> 
> Thanks for reading you beautiful person you! xoxo


End file.
